


my sun

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [39]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu is wounded while proctoring the exams with Quistis. Quistis is pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my sun

“Xu!” Quistis yells, taking Xu's face in her hands. “Stay with me, come on!”

She casts a curaga and the bullet wound bleeds a little more sluggishly, but she's still losing a lot of blood. The blonde presses her hands to Xu's abdomen and yells for the driver to go faster. Quistis kisses her in her desperation to do something and watches those fogged eyes blink open. “I was going to make you dinner tonight.”

Quistis' hands shake as she cups Xu's cheeks. “You'll make me dinner later?”

“Course.” A smirk quirks Xu's lips.

She presses another hard, desperate kiss to Xu's lips. “We are done proctoring these damn exams!”

Quistis believes they have both earned this. They are both front-line veterans and after having lived through it, the blonde believes they both deserve to die of old age. Not a bullet wound. She tells Xu as much. “We're gonna grow old together, and Squall is going to buy us a house.”

They've landed and Quistis runs out as they wheel Xu into the infirmary. It is a long time before she can see Xu. The dark-haired woman is pale and sweaty when the blonde finally gets to see her, but so beautiful and alive and smirking. “Squall's gonna buy us a house?”

Quistis purses her lips.

“We're gonna grow old together,” Xu repeats Quistis' words again.

The dark-haired woman says it so matter-of-factly that Quistis' melts. “The war is over and I love you. Squall would buy us the moon if he thought it would make us happy.”

“I might need the moon.” Xu winks and grins cheekily before her expression melts into something softer. “Luckily, I already have the sun.”


End file.
